Tipsy VI: The Morning After
by moor
Summary: Mod AU. MadaSaku. Conclusion to the "Tipsy" series. (And coincidentally a 'Smut Monday' installment, though this one is fairly fluffy.)
**AN: Since I'm itching for MadaSaku, guess what you get this time? I admit, this is much fluffier than I usually write them. You've been warned.**

 **Happy Smut Monday, all! :D (MADASAKU WEEK IS COMING! madasakuweek on tumblr, coming May 2016!)**

* * *

Freshly showered and tossing her scrubs in the military hospital laundry, Sakura stretched her shoulders and took a deep, relaxing breath. Another shift over and done.

With a wave to the desk staff, she entered the elevator and rode it to the eleventh floor, high above.

It really shouldn't surprise her anymore, but it did, every time she reached the Peds ward.

Today, it was fairly quiet, almost peaceful. There was Madara, ponytail no longer cinched high and tight, but his mane braided three different ways, she saw this afternoon, seated cross-legged and relaxed in the middle of the floor, surrounded by children. Several young girls sat or kneeled behind him with their little fingers twisting and plaiting his long, dark hair while a package of elastics and clips—from her pre-teen years, Sakura noticed, smiling wryly—was dumped beside his hip on the floor. The girls chatted to each other and helped each other make 'masterpieces', with a soft word of encouragement here and there from Madara. He looked completely at ease amongst them.

While the girls worked their magic behind him, in front of him, Madara held up a remote controlled car, upside down, while a young boy struggled to twist a screwdriver straight to tighten a battery cover. A few other children played nearby, with blocks, colouring books or Lego. Off to the side, several of the older children sat on a couch, their IVs beside them, the television sound turned low as they played Yarn Yoshi on the Wii.

The quiet was broken by a small fussing, and then she heard Madara murmuring and shushing someone gently. And it was only then that Sakura noticed the sling Madara wore, and the toddler tucked inside, fast asleep, it's IV fluid drip line floating over his shoulder to the stand that stood at his other hip. The little one sucked his thumb in his sleep, while the rest of his tiny fingers clasped Madara's scrub-shirt. A receiving blanket was tucked in around the little one in the sling, while another was across Madara's shoulder.

The RC car repaired, the little boy hopped away down to one of the hallways to try it out, away from the other children. With a small grin, Madara watched him go, his grin widening slightly when the little car took off like a shot, startling a few of the nurses.

The sound startled the toddler, and Madara looked down before cuddling him closer, murmuring again.

"Dr Haruno?" Asked a nurse.

Startled, Sakura turned to see the nurse giving her a strange look.

"Hi, I didn't mean to interrupt," said Sakura. She felt the warmth spreading across her cheeks and down the back of her neck at being caught unawares and staring. That shift was longer than I realized, she lied to herself. And wow, did my ovaries just sigh? Ugh. Stupid feelings. This is ridiculous… he looks so happy. Hah, maybe we should… No. Stupid ovaries.

"I'll get ready," said Madara from behind them, his voice low so as not to disturb the baby he carried. "Time for me to go, ladies," he said over his shoulder to the little girls. "Can you collect the elastics and clips together, please? We'll put them back in the box." With cute sighs of regret, the girls gathered the tools of their trade and sorted them into the different compartments in the plastic container Madara had swiped from Sakura's attic. (She'd take it up with him later.)

With the girls distracted by another activity, Madara rose smoothly to his feet, the child in the sling never making a peep.

"How's he been?" Asked the nurse, smiling up at Madara in a way that had Sakura's eyes narrowing.

"Quiet, mostly. He just needed to listen to a heartbeat," said Madara as he held the child to him with his left arm and loosened the sling with his right. With familiar ease he lifted the sleeping child up and held him out to the nurse. "I changed his diaper about an hour ago before he went down for his nap. Normal stool. I think the virus is passing. The change in antibiotics worked and he was much calmer in sleep, too."

"No more upset tummy?" Asked the nurse.

Madara shook his head, folding up the sling. "No complaints or restlessness. He's been a happy one, today."

The nurse's smile spread, warming. "That's wonderful. Thank you for coming in. The kids love it when their 'Uncle Mada' comes to visit. Will you be in again tomorrow?"

"He has school tomorrow," piped up Sakura, fighting the urge to cross her arms and stare down the nurse.

"School?" Repeated the nurse.

"Yes," said Sakura. "Anything I can help you finish up here?" She asked Madara.

The gentle look in his dark eyes returned as he smiled at Sakura. "Ah, all done. I'll go change," he said, and left for the change room.

She saw the small drool spot on his chest where the toddler had been sleeping and grinned. "Okay," she said, smiling.

"Does he have any of his own?" Asked the nurse, turning back to Sakura as she cuddled the toddler close.

"Any what?" Asked Sakura, still watching Madara as he disappeared around the corner. She turned back to the nurse.

"Any children of his own," nurse Yaguchi clarified.

"No," said Sakura.

"Really? That's almost a shame. He's so good with them."

"Mmmm," said Sakura. "He likes kids."

"Does he come from a large family?"

Sakura nearly winced as she considered the Uchiha clan. They were everywhere. "Yeah, in a way."

"Well, he's very popular here. We're happy to have him."

Sakura turned slowly to look at nurse Yaguchi, her smile fixed and predatory. _I'm sure you are._

"Ready," said Madara, joining the women. He waved to some of children as he passed, two of them latching on to his long legs. They giggled as he took wider steps, and he gave them a small grin. "Time to go."

"Bye Madara," said nurse Yaguchi.

"Hn," said Madara, though his eyes were on Sakura, glinting with something knowing.

She ignored him as they made their way to Princess.

* * *

Their room was dark and lit by the glow of Madara's bedside lamp as they settled in to sleep that night at the manor. The rooms had long been painted now, and the outdoor renovations, the ones immediately in need, had been completed. The roof was next on the list, and Sakura was debating hiring an outside company to come in and repoint the chimneys and re-tile the surface, since having Kisame and Deidara above their heads and unsupervised just rang too many warning bells in her head.

Their king size bed, one of Madara's first 'large' purchases once they came back from their mini-vacation last year to the beach cottage, was a godsend. Plenty wide enough when they needed their space (or when she needed to slip in or out of bed without bothering Madara due to her shifts at the hospital), and in the large room it was 'their' space. Considering how adventurous things had become on some evenings, it was also quite forgiving if one of them lost their balance. Which had happened.

As Madara read over his notes for the next day's classes, Sakura half-dozed on his shoulder, her arm slung over his chest.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking and it is keeping you awake."

"Hmmm," she mumbled, snuggling closer. "You don't talk about your family much."

"I don't like them much, why would I waste my time?" He flipped a page.

"No, before you were… When you were younger. Your mom and dad. Did you have siblings? I think you mentioned brothers before."

"Yes."

Sakura waited, and poked him when he didn't elaborate.

With a small chuckle, Madara set aside his book and turned off the light, pulling Sakura closer.

"I had four brothers. I was the oldest," he said.

"Four brothers? Why have you never mentioned them? They should have been there to help you!" Said Sakura, rising up on her side to look down at Madara. Then part of a previous talk flickered to mind and she paled, lifting a hand to her mouth. "Madara, I'm sorry, I forgot."

He shook his head, letting out a breath before he swept his large hand down Sakura's back. She wore a light nightie; she had found that sleeping beside Madara more than kept her warm at night. His body head was nearly a furnace.

"They're no longer around," he said, voice distant. "They passed away a long time ago. I had hoped that Izuna, my closest brother… but they have been gone since my young adulthood."

"Hmm," murmured Sakura, lowering herself back down to his shoulder. She clutched at him, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring them up insensitively."

"You didn't know."

"No. Even Itachi and Sasuke… They didn't mention anything specific, either," she said softly. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart. "Your brothers were all younger than you?"

"Hn. I looked after them. I raised them… but, the accident that took our parents… and then Izuna was hurt later… " He reached around and embraced Sakura.

"No wonder you're so good with the kids at the hospital," she said, trying to cheer him up.

"They are children. They deserve to be treated and cared for like children, not simply like patients," said Madara.

"I'm glad they have you."

"Ah. I am happy to be with them, too."

Sakura smiled, remembering him holding the toddler. "It surprised me when I saw you wearing the baby sling, holding the little one. I'd never imagined you looking after a baby," she teased.

The hand stroking her back slowed to a stop.

"You… hadn't?"

There was a strange inflection to his tone.

"Well, after what your last years were like, and after you joined us in that operation gone wrong last year, I just… It never crossed my mind. I'm not implying you couldn't be a father," she said. Her pulse had ratcheted up several notches. What was going on. Why were they having this discussion. This… This was… this was too much.

Wasn't it?

"As clan heir, and now the head of the Uchiha clan once more," said Madara evenly. "It was always reiterated to me that I was to further the clan. In all ways," he added.

Sakura's mouth went dry as he back and shoulders stiffened.

Madara sighed, and leaned up to kiss Sakura's temple.

"I will wait as long as you need," he said.

"Hmmm," said Sakura, nodding.

She spent the night restless before giving up and getting up early for her shift.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his office the next morning and paused.

Then closed his eyes.

Then turned around—

"Get in here," sighed Madara, leaning back in Sasuke's chair. His dark hair hung over his shoulders and his head rested on his palm, his elbow balanced on the chair's armrest.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. "I don't want to hear about anything you and Sakura have been doing," he said immediately, trying to lay down some ground rules.

"Then shut the door and sit down," said Madara, eyes narrowing on his young relative.

When they sat across from each other they appraised the other with sharp eyes.

"Why is Sakura afraid of having children?"

"You need to ask her," said Sasuke.

"You know. She tells you almost everything. You two are practically siblings," sneered Madara.

"You need to ask her," repeated Sasuke.

"If you won't tell me, I'll go ask Itachi," said Madara, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"No," said Sasuke faster than he meant to. "Don't… Don't ask Itachi," he said, realising he'd already said too much. He looked away from Madara. "Don't bring it up around Itachi," he said quietly.

Madara stared at him before his eyes narrowed again.

"Is it that she doesn't want them?"

"She's in active service at the moment; like most women, she has taken measures to prevent against pregnancy," said Sasuke through clenched teeth. "She's a perfectionist, and she wouldn't take risks, so that narrows it down for you."

"She doesn't take pills," said Madara.

Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No."

"She doesn't have a patch. She doesn't take injections," Madara counted off on his fingers.

"She's going to kill me," muttered Sasuke under his breath.

Madara looked at Sasuke. "Why do you know what she uses?" He asked suspiciously.

"You need to ask her," repeated Sasuke.

"You're useless," muttered Madara, standing. "Itachi was in hours ago. I should have gone to him."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his back straightened.

"Don't," he said.

Madara ignored him, taking a black handkerchief from his pocket. Sasuke vaguely made out the pattern of Uchiha fans and white circles—Haruno clan circles—before he stood, shoving his chair back. With deliberate care he began knotting it around his hair, tenugui-style, and reached for the door.

"Stop it," said Sasuke, blocking Madara.

"Hn?"

Sasuke swallowed. "An IUD. She had it implanted after she lost Itachi's baby. She was hurt on a mission Itachi sent her on two years ago; she nearly died after shrapnel from a landmine tore her apart. She came back just in time for her parents to pass away; and then she and Itachi split up in an ugly way. Don't… don't bring it up with Itachi. He lost everything he loved after that mission, and he can barely look in a mirror after nearly losing Sakura again last year." Sasuke shook his head. "Just… Don't. They play it off like it was a fling, but it was more than that."

But Madara's heart had already stopped.

"She… already…"

"She doesn't think she's fit to be a mother, anyway," said Sasuke. "She thinks it is her fault she lost it."

Every sound around Madara dwindled until it was mute, and yet his heartbeat began again and pounded in his brain.

"She doesn't need to be reminded of this right now," said Sasuke, trying to get through to Madara. "It's the anniversary of her parents' death shortly. She needs support, not unpleasant reminders."

"Ah," said Madara.

Sasuke glared at his clan head. "Don't upset them."

Madara ignored him. "Thank you for your input, Sasuke."

The moment Madara left the office, Sasuke's fists clenched. Then he grabbed his phone and dialed his brother.

* * *

It was several hours later, when Sakura had returned home from a field combat training session, that Madara surprised her with flowers.

"What are these for?" She asked suspiciously, even as she buried her nose in them. She had showered before she left the base and wore civvies.

"To butter you up so I can take you from behind later," said Madara, pressing his front to her back and kissing down her neck.

Sakura laughed. "Very funny. You've never brought flowers out for that before," she said, arching a brow at him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said, hands already rubbing her tummy beneath her shirt.

Her arousal stirring—the man could be insatiable—Sakura turned her head to look at him. "Uh huh." She eyed the patterned tenugui he wore, her green eyes softening. "Wearing that again, huh?"

"Mmmm," he murmured into her throat. She bit her lip as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot.

"How was class today?"

"Fine." He brought her hips back against his, rolling into her with languid grace. He pulled her shirt away from her neck before running his hands down her sides again. "How was your day?"

"Kicked Genma's butt, tied with Naruto and Sasuke, and lost to Itachi, as usual," she said, shrugging. She gasped as she felt her panties torn away. "Bit of warning?" She said, swallowing.

"You spar with Itachi?" Asked Madara, darkness tinting his amourous tone. Her skirt bunched up around her waist as he continued his campaign. He pinned Sakura to the kitchen counter. "Did he touch you?"

"We sparred," said Sakura. "We beat the heck out of each other—ah!" She gasped as Madara lifted her top up, exposing her satin-clad breasts. "This is an expensive one, don't you dare tear it," she snarled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, his hands coming to her middle to sweep up, up, up until he palmed her heaving bosom. He bent his head over her shoulder, kissing at her jaw. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

There was a smacking sound and Sakura yelped as Madara spanked her.

"You. Itachi."

"You knew about Itachi and I before," she said, looking away from him. "We're history." She wiggled her backside into his tented pants, before arching her back. "Anything else?"

But Madara refused to be distracted.

"You didn't tell me," he said, trying to get his emotions under control. "You never told me."

"About what?"

"Why you didn't want children."

Sakura paused in her sinuous movements. "I'm unmarried, I have no family and I work crazy hours in a dangerous job. Kids don't figure into that too well, Madara."

"No! You didn't tell me that you and Itachi, before, that you… that he…" Madara snarled. "The baby. You…" His fight leaving him, for he didn't know anymore who he was mad at, or why he was so angry outside of it feeling like Itachi had almost stolen his most precious treasure from him, Madara let his head fall forward to rest against Sakura's shoulder. "He's not worthy of you. He should never have treated you like that. If it had been me, I would never have let you go."

"M-Madara," murmured Sakura.

"I want children," he admitted, still resting his forehead on her shoulder. "I want children with you. I want everything with you, Sakura."

Sakura sighed, her head dropping forward. "Madara, I'm really not… I'm not exactly mom-material." She shrugged, and quipped, "I gloated when I beat up Genma today. I really shouldn't procreate." She blushed, looking away. "And I may have called him a pussy," she muttered, her face in her hands.

To Sakura's surprise, she felt Madara chuckling, the rumbles passing from his chest through her back to her heart. He placed a butterfly kiss on her naked shoulder.

"Has he ever won?"

"Plenty of times in the past. That's why it felt so good today to win," she admitted. "I promised myself, though, that I'd keep going until I beat him." She smiled, shaking her head. "I had to practice so hard with Kakashi-sensei, but I got it."

"So, with the support of others you overcame yourself, became stronger, and won against the opponent who challenged you?" Asked Madara, voice soft. His hands came around to embrace Sakura, pulling her to him with love. "You don't find that's worth someone's regard?"

She let out a low breath. "I know where you're going with that," she said.

"Hn."

"I," she began, and swallowed, ashamed. "I was uncertain, with the relationship with Itachi. I was unsure of myself, and our relationship status since we had to hide it anyway, whether we had crossed from 'casual' into 'serious', and I didn't know what to do," she confessed, slumping against Madara in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his. "I was in a relationship with my CO, which was against regulations. It was my best friend's older brother, which would lead to all kind of awkward questions. And I was a medic, someone who specialises in anatomy and human bodily function… and I was unmarried and pregnant. The top field medic, one of the best trauma surgeons in the hospital and the field, and I was…" She let out a small huff. "I was scared, but mostly I was embarrassed. I was supposed to be so smart, and I messed up everything. Right before he sent me on the mission, he told me he needed some distance, and we would talk more when I came back."

She shrugged one shoulder, looking away again. "Then I was so tired, sick and distracted I didn't think to double-check the mine field we were crossing and…." She sighed. "It was a bad scene. Apparently they lost me, twice, but Sasuke flipped out on them and made them keep resuscitating me. Itachi couldn't visit me without it compromising everything. Of course he read the reports on my health updates, and he would have seen a mention of me possibly needing extra time to recover due to a personal loss, but," she took a deep breath. "It wasn't like he'd known about the pregnancy before I left on the mission. He probably felt like my injuries were partly his fault. I was still deciding what to do about the pregnancy, how to tell him. I woke up and found out what happened, and that very afternoon he came in and told me we were done." She sniffed and let out a low, heavy breath. "I never told him. I think he found out, but I never told him." She shook her head. Abandoned. She felt abandoned by Itachi.

"So, if you want a kid," said Sakura, "You may want to find someone a little bit less damaged," she said, trying to laugh. It fell flat. "I'm not going to be up for another round of this for a good long time."

"Have I ever abandoned you?" Asked Madara, head still on her shoulder.

She let out a low huff. "You know what I mean."

"Ever." His hold tightened. "Even once? When you needed help? When you needed a friend? When you needed food? When you went to war?" He lifted his head and leaned forward, looking at her and willing her to look back at him "War, Sakura."

"I never forgave you for endangering yourself," she said, brows creasing as she faced him.

"I never forgave Itachi for treating you like you were dispensable," he retorted. He took her hands in his, threading their fingers together over Sakura's middle. "He never deserved you. He never deserved the care and attention you gave him. He never deserved the self-sacrifice you made. And he doesn't deserve your self-flagellation. He has had two years to approach you, to talk to you, to acknowledge what you had together, and he has done _nothing_."

Madara straightened and untwisted his arms from Sakura, turning her around so he caged her in with her back against the kitchen counter. He stared hard into her emerald eyes.

"You save lives. You work hard. You deserve happiness. I want to give you happiness. I know you want a child because you can't stop watching me when you see me holding little ones at the ward. I know you wanted Itachi's child because you didn't immediately end it when you could have. I know you want happiness but you feel you don't deserve it." He leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together. "I'm not implying a child will fix you. I'm saying, you don't need to be fixed. You are wonderful and I love you and I want to build a life together with you. Here in this house, under this roof, in our bed." He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I want to have you. I want you to have me. I want you to be happy, I want to make you happy. I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of." He brushed his lips against her trembling ones. "I love you," he said, awed. "I love you, Sakura."

"Madara, I think you hit your head today—"

"Stop that!" He said, swallowing and pulling back. "Stop that. Stop devaluing yourself or thinking you don't deserve to be loved. Or that there's something wrong with being loved." He shook his head. "The Uchiha value love above all else. Loving you is not a mistake. Loving you is everything, to me."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," said Sakura, looking away with red eyes and nose.

Madara felt wetness on the back of his hands

He pressed his lips together.

"Love yourself, Sakura."

She closed her eyes, shuddering as she tried to calm her sobs.

"I love you, and you should love you, too," he said sternly. "The night we met, you were drinking. Drinking and alone. You accepted S-class missions because you didn't even value yourself enough to live. You worked ridiculous hours at the hospital and let your goodwill be taken advantage of." He shook his head, lifting her chin. "You are smart, strong, and incredibly sexy, Sakura. I love making and hearing you laugh. I want to hear it for the rest of my life."

"Madara," she whimpered, swallowing.

He smiled softly at her, and took her left hand.

"Sakura," he said, reaching into his pocket and gliding down to one knee before her. "Will you do me the honour of joining me on an adventure together for the rest of our lives?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as he opened the heirloom Tiffany box.

"Why is that ring so familiar?" She whispered.

Madara shrugged. "I found it lying around."

Sakura's eyes shot to his and narrowed. "That is Mikoto's ring."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "It is the ring of the Uchiha Clan Matriarch. She removed it the moment I was reinstated. She enjoyed shopping for a new one, actually, if the bills are to be believed." He smirked. "I offer it to you."

She swallowed.

"You don't even know if I love you," she breathed, biting her lip.

And at that, Madara smiled, and kissed her hand. "I know."

Sakura's mouth twisted in a half-smile, half-grimace, before she wet her lips and blushed.

"Yes," she said.

And she'd never seen so brilliant a smile on Madara's face as he swept her up in his arms.

* * *

 _(A **very** short time later)_

"I love how you look like this," grunted Madara as he bent a very naked Sakura backwards over the leather couch armrest. Her back arched over the armrest, her hair hallowed around her as she watched Madara driving into her, her ankles thrown over his shoulders.

"Don't stop," she begged, grabbing hold of the couch and sinking her nails in. She didn't care if it left crescent-shaped dents in the leather, she had throw cushions to hide them. Like the one positioned under her hips, lifting her higher to receive her fiancé's throbbing—"Yes, yes," she gasped, tensing and biting her lip, "just like that!"

"I'm taking out your IUD tomorrow," he said viciously. "And I'm getting you so pregnant you won't be able to stand when I'm done with you."

"Wedding!" Gasped Sakura as he brought his hand between her thighs to massage her.

"Civil ceremony? Tomorrow?"

"Witness!"

"Fuck, why does this have to be so complicated!" He shouted, lowering her legs and wrapping them around his waist. With that, he scooped up Sakura sat down on the couch himself. Sakura's legs straddled him. "Ride me," he ordered, digging his hands into her sex-wild hair and making love to her mouth.

Her eyes shining, Sakura's swollen lips smirked and she kissed him back, meeting his passion ounce for ounce with matching pleasure.

"Finally," she sighed. Sakura ground down on Madara's lap, her undulating rhythm setting a tidal pace that brought him in deep and squeezed him before relenting and drawing back, then repeating it all over again. The friction between them mounting, Sakura mewled when she felt Madara's talented fingers massaging around her areolae. "That feels so good," she said between kisses, nipping at Madara's bottom lip. She grabbed at his hair and pulled him down to her, driving herself down long and hard on her next grind, revelling in his groan and flexing hips.

"I'll make Kisame show up," said Madara a moment later, flipping them both around so they faced the back of the couch, Sakura's legs spread wide and her knees jammed up against the crease in the couch where the backrest met the seat. He spooned Sakura from behind, his long fingers teasing moisture from her channel to slick her sensitive nub. Sakura's legs trembled as she felt Madara pressing against the back of her thighs as she knelt on the couch cushions, and she let him open her knees further, widening a pathway for him to her core. Instead of plunging in again, he pressed himself between the cheeks of her arse, grinding long and slow as he fondled her, kissing the nape of her neck. "Yes, IUD out tomorrow morning, service at noon, and baby-making for the next three-to-four weeks."

Sakura gasped out a laugh as she panted. "You have this all planned out?"

"I have a mix-tape collection for this precise activity. Er, mp3 collection," he corrected himself. "It is called 'Baby Making Music' volumes one through forty three. And you're ovulating this week, so yes."

"I'm ovu—wait, through to forty three? Unggghhh," sighed Sakura, her eyes fluttering shut. "Yes, yes, yes," she murmured, pressing into Madara's hands, her mouth falling open.

"That's it," he said, and she could feel his pleased smirk against her shoulder as he kissed his way down her throat. She shivered at the fire he stoked in her. " _Akatsuki-bot_ , play Baby Making Music Volume One, onwards!"

A half-second later, TLC's "This is How it Works" filtered through hidden speakers surrounding them.

"This song is from the 90s!" Laughed Sakura, squeezing his teasing, soaking fingers.

" _Akatsuki-bot_ , play Baby Making Music Volume Thirty Seven!"

"When did you rig up my house with voice-activated controls?!"

"How are you still thinking?" He dipped his finger inside her to splay her wider before teasing her again, adding another finger on the next dip and curling them against the small nub he found inside her, making Sakura's knees tremble. The heel of his palm ground into her clit and Sakura's back tensed, her legs positively shaking.

"Madara, that's not fair," gasped Sakura, looking over her shoulder at Madara and pleading with him.

He smirked, lining himself back up again.

"Hold on tight," he grinned.

Sakura cried out as she felt him take her again and again, until the couch began to rock and creak on its feet from Madara's intensity.

As such, they didn't hear the car that drove up and parked by the carriage house, or the steps of the two men who knocked and entered the home.

"Sakura!" Called Sasuke. "You here?"

"We should call ahead of time, Sasuke," sighed Itachi. "And this is a private matter, not one that should—…."

Itachi's words trailed off as they stumbled to a halt in Sakura's ransacked living room.

"Fuck me harder!" Cried Sakura wantonly, her head thrown back over Madara's shoulder, her arms locked behind Madara's head as he pounded into her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Take it, take it, take it," growled Madara, one hand fondling Sakura's distended nipple while the other stroked the soaking apex of her thighs. "Come for me, Sakura!"

"Ah!"

With a final shout of release she did, collapsing and shuddering against Madara, who grunted and pumped himself several more times into her clutching channel.

Breathing hard, the spent man glanced over at a frozen Itachi and Sasuke and smirked with satisfaction.

"Witnesses, perfect," he drawled.

"Oh my god that was fantastic," murmured Sakura as her eyes slid shut.

No one was quite sure if she'd noticed the arrival of the brothers or not.

His arms still around a limp Sakura, he lifted her bridal-style and tossed his shirt over her in a vague attempt at modesty. Naked as a jaybird himself, he then walked to the stairs. "You two stay right there," he said, chest heaving from his marathon sex session. "I'll be right back."

Stunned, Sasuke and Itachi stood there, pale and numb.

" _Akatsuki-bot_ , replay the recording from the last four hours," called Madara from the top of the stairs.

And suddenly the room was flooded with the sounds of Sakura's passion and Madara's lust.

" _Akatsuki-bot,_ louder!" Called Madara.

Itachi swallowed while Sasuke closed his eyes and covered his ears, repeating over and over, "I cannot unsee, I cannot unhear! I cannot unsee, I cannot unhear!"

And so it was; Itachi and Sasuke were (silent) witnesses to the Civil Ceremony Sakura and Madara shared; the next morning, at precisely eight a.m., Sakura's IUD was extracted, and by eight seventeen she was riding Madara in Princess' back seat, enjoying the first day of her several weeks' long honeymoon. ("Wait? Forty eight to thirty six hours? No, this is my honeymoon," said Madara.)

Nine and a half months later to the day, she and Madara welcomed a pair of twins into the world.

* * *

Thus started an annual tradition—of rabbit-like sexual activity—that continued for a number of years, with Madara becoming a full-time trophy husband to his beaming, career-driven and relentlessly pregnant wife. (He maintained his own career on the side, on evenings and weekends as the need arose. Or, 'fishing trips with uncles Kisame and Deidara', as they came to be known.)

Itachi suspected Madara's true motives, of course, though he never brought them up around Sakura. Mikoto and Fugaku congratulated them, and Sasuke and Naruto become uncles to Sakura's children, too; they were usually the ones who took them to the park, or came with them camping.

After the seventh child, Sakura begged off for a break, which Madara agreed to to keep her happy. After several baby-free years, though, Sakura agreed to one more at Madara's wheedling insistence. Three more babies later, she threatened to snip his golden tongue and vas deferens herself.

Surrounded by the loving extended family of 'uncles' who doted on the children and helped Madara raise them when Sakura was at work, they thrived and faced every challenge together. One way or another.

"This is special play dough, yeah," said Deidara as he helped mould it and arrange it on the science fair project tray with Madara's oldest son. "Just don't drop it, okay?"

"And this is how you pinch their nerves. It'll make 'em squeal like babies," assured Kisame as he taught their oldest daughter self defense. "This is what you do if boys try to kiss you."

Even uncle Hidan came to help when the girls had their first dance recital.

"This will keep your hair from moving an inch," he promised, spraying their raven hair with product. "Now get out there and make me proud. And remember, Jashin accepts sacrifices from any age—"

"Hidan—"

"—bite that nasty girl who made fun of your brother," mouthed Hidan as Madara came to collect the girls. (Behind Madara's back Hidan gave the girls a big thumbs-up and mimicked biting.)

("You know, we could start calling them the Akatsukids," mused Naruto aloud one day.)

("NO," said Itachi, clutching at his heart. Not his darling nieces and nephews. Which reminded him, it was time to bring over more ice cream…)

Overall, the Haruno-Uchiha clan couldn't be happier with their lifestyle and terrorist _au pairs_ , and the manor was filled with the sound of family once again.

* * *

"Admit it," said Madara one night as Sakura gripped him in her fist, warming lube slick as she pumped him in their bed.

"I admit nothing," said Sakura with a smirk. She swept her thumb slowly around the tip of his head and traced his slit, biting her lip as he shivered and smirked at her.

"Admit that I rocked your world," he said, reaching around Sakura to mould his hand around her breast, recently popped free of her silk-and-lace negligee.

"Hn, pretty full of yourself," said Sakura, flipping her hand over, applying just the right amount of pressure as she squeezed down Madara's length.

Madara hissed, eyes narrowing at his wife. Then he smirked.

With a nimble flip of their bodies, he'd lifted Sakura up and over him to straddle his hips, lining himself up as she plunged down and around him easily with his lubed member. Her eyes bulged and she adjusted to him with a few movements of her pelvis.

"If I had been wearing panties—"

"You're in your luteal phase, you won't be wearing panties for at least a week," he said, flexing up into her.

Automatically she ground down on him, rolling her hips. "If they had been nice ones—"

"I would have enjoyed getting you more," he said, sitting up so he could kiss her and gaze into her eyes.

Sakura wrapped her legs around him as he gazed down at her. He gave her a soft smile.

"And if you had been wearing panties, I would have taken them off with my teeth," he murmured, kissing her lustfully and wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura closed her eyes, sighing happily into the kiss.

She would never admit it, but yes, he definitely rocked her world.

—She gasped into his mouth as he reached a particularly lovely spot inside her—

 _Gods yes, did he ever._

* * *

 **(The End)**

 **Notes:**

 **Many, many thanks to AijoInu for her invaluable suggestions and beta-help on the fly with this one! 3 (All errors are my own, and please tell me if you find any so I can correct them. I know I missed a few…)**


End file.
